charlatansdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Song Info
'Charlatans Song Info' An A-Z list of all commercially available Charlatans recordings with release information, lyrics and any interesting notes nb: in order to avoid a huge page, this section is just a list for the moment. titles will link to individual pages as soon as I work out how to do proper links and categories. Unless someone else would like to do it :) 'A' 'A House Is Not A Home ' 'A Man Needs To Be Told' 'Always In Mind (Peel Session)' 'And If I Fall' 'Another Rider Up In Flames' 'Another Rider Up In Flames (Live) ' 'Apples And Oranges' 'Area 51' 'As I Watch You In Disbelief' 'Autograph' 'B' 'Back Room Window ' 'Ballad Of The Band' 'Believe You Me ' 'Believe You Me (Live 2010) ' 'Blue For You' 'Bona Fide Treasure' 'Bullet Comes' 'C' 'Can't Even Be Bothered ' 'Can't Even Be Bothered (Live 2010)' 'Can't Get Out Of Bed' 'Can't Get Out Of Bed (Demo)' 'Chewing Gum Weekend' 'Chewing Gum Weekend (Live) ' 'Come in Number 21 ' 'Crashin' In' 'Cry Yourself To Sleep' 'D' 'Dead Love' 'E' 'Everything Changed ' 'Everything Changed (Live 2010)' 'F' 'Feel Flows ' 'Feel Flows (Carpet Kiss Mix) ' 'Feel Flows (Stair Dive Mix) ' 'Feel Flows (Van Basten Mix) ' 'Feelin' Holy' 'Feel The Pressure' 'Floor Nine' 'Flower' 'Flower (Live 2010) ' 'Forever' 'Frinck' 'G' 'Get On It' 'Good Witch / Bad Witch (Parts 1 & 2)' 'Good Witch / Bad Witch (Part 3)' 'Green Flashing Eyes' 'H' 'Happen To Die' 'Happen To Die (Unedited Version) ' 'Happen To Die (Live 2010) ' 'Here Comes A Soul Saver ' 'Here Comes A Soul Saver (Live) ' High Up Your Tree 'How Can You Leave Us? ' 'How High' 'I' 'I Don't Care Where you Live' 'I Don't Want To See the Sights ' 'Ignition' 'I Just Can't Get Over Losing You' 'Imperial 109 ' 'imperial 109 (Live 2010) ' 'Impossible' 'Indian Rope ' 'Indian Rope (Goodier Session)' 'Indian Rope (Live 2010)' 'I Never Want An Easy Life If Me And He Were Ever To Get There' 'I Never Want An Easy Life If Me And He Were Ever To Get There (Live)' 'Inside - Looking Out' 'Is It In You?' 'It's About Time' 'J' 'Jesus Hairdo' 'Judas' 'Just Lookin 'Just When You're Thinkin' Things Over' 'K' 'L' 'Love Is The Key' 'Love To You' 'M' 'Me. In Time' 'Me. In Time (Live 2010) '''My Beautiful Friend 'N' 'Nine Acre Court' 'No Fiction' '(No One) Not Even The Rain ' '(No One) Not Even The Rain (Goodier Session) ' 'North Country Boy' 'O' 'Occupation h. Monster' 'Only A Boho' 'Only Teethin 'Opportunity 'Opportunity (Live 2010) ' '''Opportunity Three 'Over Rising ' 'Over Rising (Instrumental) ' 'Over Rising (Live 2010)' 'Out' 'P' 'Page One' 'Patrol ' 'Patrol (Dust Brothers Mix) ' 'Polar Bear' 'Polar Bear (12" Mix)' 'Polar Bear (Peel Session) ' 'Polar Bear (Live 2010)' 'Q' 'R' 'Right On' 'Rob's Theme' 'S' 'See It Through' 'Senses (Angel On My Shoulder)' 'Shotgun' 'Sonic ' 'Sonic (Live 2010)' 'Sproston Green ' 'Sproston Green (US Version) ' 'Sproston Green (Instrumental) ' 'Sproston Green (Live 2010)' 'Stir It Up ' 'Subterranean ' 'Subterranean (Live) ' 'Subtitle ' 'Subtitle (Version)' 'T' 'Taurus Moaner' 'Taurus Moaner (Instrumental)' 'Tell Everyone ' 'Tellin' Stories' 'Thank You ' 'Thank You (Live) ' 'The Bell And The Butterfly' 'The Blind Stagger' 'The Blonde Waltz' 'The End Of Everything' 'Theme From 'The Wish 'Then '''Then (7"Mix) 'Then (Peel Session)' 'Then (Live 2010)' 'The Only One I Know ' 'The Only One I Know (12" Mix)' 'The Only One I Know (Goodier Session)' 'The Only One I Know (Live 2010) ' 'Toothache' 'Toothache (Chemical Risk Dub)' 'Tremelo Song ' 'Tremelo Song (Alternate Take) ' 'Tremelo Song (Live)' 'U' 'Untitled' 'Up At The Lake' 'Up To Our Hips' 'V' 'Viva La Sociale' 'W' 'Wake Up' 'Watching You' 'Way Up There ' 'Way Up There (Live 2010) ' 'Weirdo ' 'Weirdo (Alternate Take)' 'Who Wants to Know ' 'White Shirt ' 'White Shirt (Goodier Session) ' 'White Shirt (Live 2010)' 'Withdrawn ' 'With No Shoes' 'X' 'Y' 'You Can Talk To Me ' 'You Can Talk To Me (Peel Session) ' 'You Can Talk To Me (Live 2010) ' 'Your Skies Are Mine ' 'You're A Big Girl Now' 'You're Not Very Well ' 'You're Not Very Well (Live 2010)' 'You're Not Very Well (Goodier Session)' 'You're So Pretty - We're So Pretty' 'Z' '123' '109 Part 2' 'Unreleased Songs' This section only includes studio tracks known to have been recorded yet never made commercially available i.e out-takes and demos. For obvious reasons of avoiding repetition, it does not include unrecorded / unreleased radio session or live versions of commercially available songs. 'Songs only performed live' This section includes only original songs performed in concert for which no studio recording is known. 'Cover versions' This section includes all known cover versions recorded or performed live by the charlatans, either commercially available or unreleased.